gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Asea
The Declasse Asea is a compact four-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The front of the Asea has the headlights on both sides of the car, with the grill being situated in the high-center of the front with the Declasse badge in the center. The side has character lines mainly on the front doors, with the wheel wells bulging slightly to the outside. The hood bulges upwards lightly, and increases in height as it gets to the windshield. The other character line spans the entire length of the car, until it gets to the rear effortlessly. The Asea features a tall, narrow body that is significantly inspired from the second generation Chevrolet Aveo/Sonic sedan (also known as Holden Barina in Australia and Chevrolet Lova in Asia), as well as the Suzuki Aerio/Liana, with frontal influences from both Dacia Logan facelift and Dacia/Renault Logan 2013 and the rear from the first generation Dacia Logan with a high rear decklid. Its rear is similar to 2004 Chevrolet Malibu. The license plate is situated under the trunk lid. It has many tuner modification options and sticker bomb options in some part of the car, hinting that this car is much more suitable for youngsters and hipsters in San Andreas. If look closely in the interior, there will be a digital clock near the windshield. Performance GTA V The Asea has a lot more power than its relatively small body shape would suggest. The 4 Inline engine apparently boosts more power than its larger counterpart. Handling is superb, it can easily do both bootlegs and J-turns, but unlike the Futo, it has more grip and is easier to control. It should be noted that the Asea shares the exact similar performance with the Blista in terms of power and handling, being small but makes up with above average performance. The only downside of the car is the mediocre durability due to its lightweight body; the Asea can only withstand 3-4 frontal crashes before the engine fails or the axle breaks down. GTA V Overview Gallery Asea2-GTAV-Front.png|A snow covered variant of the Asea in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Asea-declasse-view-front-gtav.png|A stickerbomb Asea. (Rear quarter view). asea2.jpg|The snow covered Asea on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Car-interior-Asea-gtav.png|Interior of the Asea. Asea_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Asea_GTAO_Lesters.png|Lester's Asea. Modifications GTA V Locations The Asea is one of the rarest vehicles in the original version of GTA V, but appears on the street in the enhanced version. GTA V *At the end of What Lies Beneath (Strangers and Freaks). It is available at the docks parking lot when the player approaches Abigail Mathers after collecting all of the submarine parts. It seems that it comes in a special grey color, as when delivered to Los Santos Customs, even the standard color doesn't appear. *Can be found on the streets of Mission Row, Strawberry and Pillbox Hill (enhanced version). GTA Online * In the tutorial race "Mall Or Nothing" the Asea is one of the selectable vehicles. If the player wins, the Asea can be kept. *Available for $12,000 on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com after The Business Update. * Sometimes spawns in Mission Row, Strawberry and Pillbox Hill (enhanced version). Notable Owners *Abigail Mathers owns a grey Asea, as seen in What Lies Beneath. *Michael De Santa drives a snow covered variant in Bury The Hatchet, probably a rental car. *Lester Crest owns a blue Asea, as seen in the Scope Out set-up mission for The Fleeca Job. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Asea are Soulwax FM and FlyLo FM. *The Asea, along with the Benefactor Panto, have stickerbomb modifications available, hinting at the trend most commonly used by youngsters. **The Stickerbomb options have stickers such as Atomic and Terroil, but also have those of Maibatsu and Karin, even though this is a Declasse vehicle. *The real-life Chevrolet Aveo, which the Asea is based on, is one of the best-selling Chevrolet cars in most developing countries around the world, particularly in East Asia and Latin America. **Its spelling is similar to ASEAN, only without the 'N'. This might be a reference to Chevrolet Aveo's popularity in the Southeast Asia. **Asea and Aveo both sound phonetically similar. They both have the vowels A and E along with the same number of syllables. *In GTA Online, the Asea sells for $1,200 at Los Santos Customs, which, coincidentally or not, represents the 10% of its real price in the Super Autos website. *Like some vehicles in GTA V, the car has two seams defining where the front and rear bumpers should split if shot or damaged. The bumpers actually split from the lower seams. *In the original edition, the steering wheel features a Declasse badge. However, in the enhanced version, it has a blank steering wheel. Navigation }} de:Asea (V) es:Asea pt:Asea Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Tuners Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class